kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Bye Bye, Yoghurt
"Let's Play Bye Bye, Yoghurt" is the 52nd episode of the first season of Kaeloo, and of the series overall. It is the last Season 1 episode, and the last episode to be officially dubbed in English. Synopsis Quack Quack finds out, to his horror, that one of his yogurts has expired. The buddies then help him hold a funeral for it. Plot Quack Quack wakes up one morning and goes to the fridge and checks on his yogurts, only to find out to his horror that one of them has expired. Mr. Cat and Stumpy walk by, unaware of what has happened, and Stumpy tries to convince Mr. Cat that he should read Mr. Coolskin comic books. He refuses, since he finds it annoying that superheroes never die. Stumpy informs him that they do die, only to come back alive somehow. A suitcase falls out of the sky and Kaeloo appears from inside it, deciding that it's a nice day to play games. Mr. Cat says that they can do what they always do: he torments Quack Quack, and Kaeloo transforms and beats him up. Mr. Cat hits Quack Quack on the head with a mallet and then runs around with Bad Kaeloo chasing him, and Stumpy does random things while laughing. The three of them collapse on the ground laughing, when Kaeloo realizes that Quack Quack looks upset. He shows her the expired yogurt, and she realizes what has happened. She explains it to Stumpy, who gets excited since it's his first time seeing a dead body. Mr. Cat throws the yogurt in the trash and decides to keep playing, but Quack Quack grabs it from the dumpster. Kaeloo tells him that he should have some respect for the dead. Mr. Cat says that he never knew the yogurt, so Kaeloo pulls out an old photo album with pictures from various episodes in it, showing the yogurt, whose name is Yogo, in the background of each one. To stop Quack Quack from feeling sad, Kaeloo suggests that they play games. They recreate moments from episodes such as "Let's Play Tennis", "Let's Play Hopscotch" and "Let's Play Cowboys and Indians", the last of which results in all four of them falling off a cliff. Mr. Cat is bored, and he shoots Quack Quack (who is still depressed) with a gun so he can “join Yogo”, but decides that it just isn't funny if he doesn't say "Quack". Kaeloo says that the only thing to do is cry, but Stumpy has an idea: putting himself in jeopardy to get Quack Quack out of his depressed state. He picks up a rock, and Kaeloo notes that that isn't dangerous at all, but he reminds her that with his usual luck, it will be. He throws the rock, which sets off a chain of events which culminate in a giant boulder almost falling on his head, but Quack Quack snaps out of his depressed state and saves him just in time. Later, Mr. Cat is explaining the concept of funerals to Stumpy, who remarks that he seems to know a lot about funerals. He replies that he knows "a bit too much" about them. The funeral starts, and Mr. Cat hides behind a tree, claiming to have only come for free food. Kaeloo makes a speech, and then Stumpy starts singing sad music as Quack Quack lowers the coffin into the ground. Suddenly, Yogo's spirit (only visible to Quack Quack) rises from the ground and flies away, as Quack Quack waves goodbye. Everybody else starts eating the food while Quack Quack sits on the ground some distance away. Mr. Cat shows up and holds a mallet above Quack Quack's head, and Quack Quack closes his eyes in fear. When he opens them again, Mr. Cat is walking away, and he mentions that he left a gift for him, and Quack Quack notices a box on the ground next to him. After Mr. Cat leaves, Quack Quack opens the gift box and finds a baby yogurt inside, to his delight. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat * Yogo Minor Characters * Sheep * Flower Mentioned Characters * Mr. Coolskin * Stumpy's grandmother Trivia * This was originally intended to be the series finale, but the show was picked up for another season. * This was the final episode to be dubbed into English. * This is the series' first death-themed episode. * Stumpy sings the background music that plays during sad scenes in the show. * In this episode, the characters recreate moments from previous episodes, and Kaeloo pulls out an album with pictures from previous episodes. * This episode implied that one or more people Mr. Cat knew died when he was younger. * In this episode, Mr. Cat says that he doesn't want to read Mr. Coolskin comic books, but in "Let's Play Shaolin Fitness" he forcefully takes all of Stumpy's comic books and reads them. Gallery Byebye1.jpg Justhereforfreefood.gif Shh.png Bad kaeloo stunned by prentis 65-dc2lk13.png Mr cat threatens to shoot quack quack by prentis 65-dc2lk1n.png Enjoying Free Buffet.png Mr. Cat A Sharp Dressed Feline.png Pals Having Fun.png Bad Kaeloo Making Mr. Cat Dizzy.png Mr. Cat Bored Without Death.png Quack Quack with Yogurt Fridge.png Let's Play Bye Bye Yoghurt.png E5424C37-22B4-49F3-8089-4349C936361B.jpeg 64477A9D-7E95-4A07-B895-1A9A141031B2.jpeg 7FE5F165-5DA5-44D9-90A3-22657F79E1A6.jpeg B3E9C12D-28C0-4B49-A514-839ACE8E367F.jpeg Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Death-themed episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes